Compendium
by SinsIHaveCommited
Summary: There are many secrets in this world. Some we cannot begin to comprehend. Some that are staring into our very eyes. We just don't know how to look at the clues.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So this my kinda first kinda second fanfic in this catagory. This is like a pre-chapter and a book I'm trying to publish. Hope you like it! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: I found you

_There is nothing to fear but fear itself._

Jayden ran through the rainy streets, trying not to let the rain get onto too much of his bare pieces of flesh. Without his jacket, the rain had the advantage against him. His long legs pushing against gravity thoroughly. Two more blocks to go. Then home, sweet home.

On any other day, he would have been happy to stay out and enjoys the rain that fell lightly. _On any other day, that is. _That day, during the aftermath of the storm's first punch into the Earth, the creatures had chosen to take him from humanity. Sure he had managed to escape, but the icy rain did no good for his health as it beat against him. Fits of tears slamming down onto him. The punishment for his betrayal against fate and escaping a call of immortality.

Onward he continued, never stopping to smell the flowers and soak the salty tears of the Earth once into his dry pores. As he thought of thirst, his throat ran parched, aching under his gentle fingers for one drop of liquid into the fleshy vocal. Ignorant to the thought , the adolescent tried to move forward once again, the wind blowing through the trees crying for him. The leaves cheered him on, begging the boy to survive. How he wished to cry out, "I can't!" until it hurt to swallow.

A sharp giggle cut through the air, making a scratching sound similar to dragging nails on a chalkboard echoed. Dissonance resounding over and over again. A broken record stuck on replay.

"I found you~!"

Jayden was forced to a stop as shock froze his limbs.

"This can't be happening."

* * *

So how was it? I'm sorry if there are any gramical errors. If any of you could help me with it through PM that would be nice. Anyways I will try to update soon, but my ideas are a little off and my Writer software on my phone is slow so it will probably take a while. M'kay bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

HI GUYS! OKAY SO THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE BCAUSE FANFICTION WONT WORK RIGHT WITH THIS TYPE OF DOCUMENT FOR SOME REASON. ANYWAYS I REALLY NEED A BETA TO HELP ME UNTIL I CAN GET NY COMPUTER FIXED SO PM ME OR SOMETHING WE'LL GET THINGS STARTED.  
- Ziyan smiled as she slept, her full lips shining in the dim light that came from the moon. Despite not being able to fully drift away into slumber, Ziyan was in a dream state, slumbering under the warm covers. Wavy chocolate brown locks tickled pinkish skin as the preteen shifted. Her legs were sore from skating too long, but contempt feelings washed over her limp frame. A goodnight's rest was awaiting the brunette.  
Then, Anexic's tear streaked face flashed through her devious mind as it laughed, teasing the girl. Another picture popped up. Anexic's bloody body as they dragged her away in the mental home for treatment. How long ago had that been? Five? Six years? Ziyan groaned, unraveling herself from Alexandra's limbs and carefully, being sure not to wake the other as she crawled off the silky bed's blue comforters. She had almost reached the end of the bed when her bare foot snared in the sheets, threatening to pull her back whether or not the girl wanted to. She kicked gently, shaking the bed frame slightly. Alexandra yawned and turned in her sleep as the black hands of the sheets released the brunette, sending Ziyan flying forward, towards the chestnut dresser. A loud crack echoed through the room as she slammed her skull against the splintering wood.  
The world turned a 360° angle before quickly shifting back into the right position. Nausea fluttered through her asophagus and stomach as she sat for a moment. What was she doing again?  
Ziyan sighed and walked into the hallway, feeling around the popcorn-like walls for a light switch. Queen purred, tickling her feet with it's white fur. She giggled quietly and gave up, picking the feline up from the murky black and midnight blue ground. Two green eyes shined in the dark as Ziyan stared into the deep recesses of the grassy green. "Should I? Or no?" She asked quietly.  
Queen blinked and yawned. "I'm talking to a freaking cat. Maybe a trip to the Coocoo home wouldn't be a good idea." Ziyan sighed as she put Queen in her cage and began to navigate back to the bedroom. "Ziyan? Love?" Alexandra asked, wiping the sleep from her brown eyes.  
"Yes. What is it?" Ziyan answered, blinded by the light that had erupted from the room ahead.  
"You're not very quiet. Come back to bed its late." Alexandra knew what her lover planned. Anexic had finally resurfaced from the bloodshed, but maybe she could endure more? Possibly...  
Ziyan swallowed and slowly waddled to their room, sliding into the comfortable sheets once again. A low sigh passed her lips as she turned, feeling Alexandra's arms around her again. She wondered: Would Anexic remember her? Had she changed? What was the instituion like anyways?  
Alexandra growled silently, listening to the smaller, younger brunette's thoughts. This would not do. At all.  
As the two began to slumber, a distant scream of pain resounded in the next room over. A dissonance that was heard only by the air and that tortured spirit alone. _  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Luna (Guest) FOR HELPING ME AND BEING MY ONLY REVIEWER! I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FIX THAT PIECE OF TYE STORY BECAUSE I LOST THE ORIGINAL DOCUMENT, BUT FEEL FREE TO BE CRITICAL ABOUT MY WORK BECAUSE I LOVE TO WRITE! OK I GITTA GO BYE! 


End file.
